


Don't say a word

by tinkerbelllouie



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Top Harry, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbelllouie/pseuds/tinkerbelllouie
Summary: Harry has a secret. His name is Louis.





	Don't say a word

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't say a word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664492) by [tinkerbelllouie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbelllouie/pseuds/tinkerbelllouie). 



> As simple and terrible as my life. Before you read, please remember english isn't my first language and this little thing is just a translation. Enjoy. :)

I was lying on his bed. With his body on top of mine.  
He whispered my name right into my ear. In delicate and sweet tone, like no one had ever done. I looked at him with a smile, because I loved when he did these little things. There was something between love and desire in his sparkling green eyes. Something that always made me do things I regret the next day. Without any hesitation I put my hands on his back and pressed my chest to his.  
My lips were ready to get the soft and gentle kiss he always started with. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth just seconds before he gave me that one kiss. My legs raised unintentionally when his thin, cold fingers had tightened on my naked thighs. I couldn't stop myself from moaning quietly, straight into his parted lips. His little laugh was the only noise in the room.  
"You’re adorable."

He came from the bathroom with wet towel in his hand. Ashamed by his perfect naked body I closed my eyes and then turned away. Few seconds later he lay down next to me and softly kissed my cheek. I tried not to jerk while he was tenderly cleaning my stomach. After that he put the towel on the floor.  
"You’re beautiful" he said with a raspy voice.  
I wanted to burst into tears but I couldn't let him see them. So instead of doing that I faced him. He brought me closer to his chest. His fingertips started to gently caress my back. Up and down in a calming way. When I was taking a sharp breath, he immediately held my hand.  
I should probably dress up and leave. But at that moment I forgot about the pain and mess in my mind. I stayed in his arms for long hours.

He was just right there standing across the hallway with his friends. I could easily cover the distance between us. Only if we knew each other.  
He bursted into loud laugh and put a hand on his stomach. It had to be one of his knock knock jokes no one ever liked. But he didn't really care about that. He knew they loved him anyway. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. He looked good. As always.  
Suddenly one of his friends, that one with dark hair, nose earring and long eyelashes, pointed at me. I wasn't even surprised when he had insulted me by saying a couple of rude words no one would ever like to hear. So I turned my face towards the locker, pretending I hadn't heard anything until the bell rang.  
But before I took my textbook I glanced at him one last time. He was looking at me intensively.  
I had no idea why I waved at him.  
I had no idea why I thought he would do anything.  
He turned away.

Harry / 6:42 pm  
I'll pick you up in an hour.  
Louis / 6:43 pm  
Ok.

 

There was a possibility I spend last three hours crying with sad music playing in the background.  
He finally arrived in his expensive car. We greeted each other with a gentle kiss. He smiled. I smiled.  
He couldn't notice my red eyes because it was dark outside. I couldn't tell him I was bleeding inside.


End file.
